Wolves of the Beyond (series)
The Wolves of the Beyond series (sometimes shortened to "WotB") is a series written by Kathryn Lasky, and the spin-off series of Guardians of Ga'Hoole . So far, there are five books known: Lone Wolf, Shadow Wolf, Watch Wolf, and Frost Wolf, and Spirit Wolf. If enough people buy the first six, there might be a seventh and an eighth. Books Lone Wolf Release Date: January 2010 A wolf mother has given birth, but the warm bundle snuffling next to her brings only anguish. The pup, otherwise healthy, has a twisted leg, and the mother knows what the harsh code of the pack demands. Her pup will be taken from her and abandoned on a desolate hill. The pack cannot have weakness - the wolf mother knows that her pup is condemned to die. But alone in the wilderness, the pup, Faolan, does not perish. This is his story - a story of survival, of courage, and of love triumphant. This is Faolan's story, the wolf pup who rose up to change forever the Wolves of the Beyond. Shadow Wolf Release Date: October 2010 The wolf pup Faolan was born with a twisted paw, a slight defect that caused his wolf clan to abandon him in the forest to die. But Faolan, with the help of a grizzly bear who raised him as her own, survived. Now, he's made it back to his clan as a gnaw wolf, the lowest ranking pack member. And the hardships are just beginning. Another gnaw wolf, Heep, is jealous of Faolan and sets him up for failure. As if these humiliations are not enough, Faolan is framed for the murder of a wolf pup. Faolan must catch the culprit in time and prove he deserves to be a full member of the clan. Watch Wolf Release Date: June 2011 Born with a twisted paw, Faolan was abandoned as a wolf pup and left to die. But not only did he survive and make it back to the wolf clan, he proved himself to be one of the most worthy wolves of all. But soon after Faolan and Edme take their places as two of the revered Wolves of the Watch, a bear cub goes missing. Faolan and Edme learn of this, and find that the cub was stolen by wolves of the MacHeath Clan. A war is coming between the wolves and the bears, and only they can stop it. Frost Wolf Release Date: December 2011 Faolan has always been an outsider. Exiled as a pup, then shunned by his fello w wolves for his unusual connection to the bears, Faolan has struggled to earn a place in the pack. But a terrible danger is looming on the horizon, and Faolan is the only one who knows how to fight it. Will he be able to claim his rightful place as leader? Unless Faolan can inspire the pack to stand together, it could be the end of the wolves of the Beyond. The winds have shifted in the Beyond. It's summer, and that shoud mean warmth, fish, and meat, but blizzards rake the land, and the caribou and moose the wolf hunts are vanishing. Famine has raised in the Beyond, and the strict order of the wolf clans is starting to break down. Worse, there's one wolf thriving in the chaos. He wears a stolen owl battle mask and calls himself the Prophet. There's a horrible rumor going around that, instead of helping them survive, he's sending hundreds of wolves to thier deaths. The elite wolves of the Watch are sending young Faolan and Edme on a desperate mission to bring down the Prophet. But how can two wolves stop an enemy they can't even find? Spirit Wolf Release Date: May 1st 2012 '' '' Faolan, a wolf once doomed to die, struggles to fufill his destiny as the leader of the wolves of the Beyond. No one ever saw Faolan as a leader. Banished as a pup, he survived and returned as a gnaw wolf - the lowest member of the wolf pack. But Faolan wasn't meant to be a gnaw wolf. It's not just his strange, splayed paw, or his uncanny connection with the bears. There's something about Faolan that inspires certain wolves . . . and leaves others deeply suspicious. Now, with a dangerous threat on the horizon, the pack must make a choice. Will they trust the silver outsider with the task of leading? If Faolan can't fulfill his destiny, it could be the end of the wolves of the Beyond. Trivia *There are two books released each year, Lone Wolf and Shadow Wolf released in 2010, and Watch Wolf and Frost Wolf each released in 2011. So the chances are that it will take 1 or 2 years untill the series is finished, because Lasky is reaching for six books but may publish eight. *Each book is released on the first date of a month (example: Lone Wolf comes out Jan. 1, Shadow Wolf came out Oct. 1, and so on). *The official page for the series at Scholastic.com falsley summarised the third book, Watch Wolf. ﻿ Category:Books Category:Wolves Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Lone Wolf Settings Category:Shadow Wolf Settings Category:Watch Wolf Settings Category:Frost Wolf Settings